A conversation
by dna18
Summary: Brock, Ash and Misty have been traveling with each other for quite some time now. Brock, overtime, had developed feelings for Ash, for real. What happens when he tries to confess his feelings? Brockangstish... Shounenai implied


Hi minna-san, I'm DNA. I write Beyblade and Digimon. This is my first Pokemon fiction, please go easy on me. I somehow got inspired when I was studying for a test so wrote this (temptation). This is angst (I always start fictions off with angst, couldn't resist). Oh and it's a yaoi-ish implied fic (like my other stories, I love yaoi!)

**Info**: Ok. It's in Brock's perspective, told retrospectively. It's a one-shot. It is yaoi implied. The three of them (Brock, Misty and Ash) are sleeping in the woods because they couldn't find a Pokemon centre to rest in. 

**Warning**: Light angst. This is not for Brock/Ash fans. Not for Brock fans.

**Disclaimer**: Pokemon does not belong to me. I'll own something one day *laughs hysterically* Muahahahaha *laughing fades* Oh... *scratches head* Ok... Umm, yea... I don't own cutie Ash or any-Pokemon-thing.

Please give this story a go and please review! Domo arigatou. Oh and please don't flame me. ^___^

(Oh… yea. Today's my friend, Affie's birthday. I want wish her a happy birthday! *waves at Affie*) 

+++

The name is Brock. I'm the guy who easily falls in love when a cute girl appears. Yes, that's me. Well, guess what? That's not the real me. Yes, I'm still the gentle, friendly guy, but I'm not the love struck Brock. I actually take love really seriously. When I admit my love to Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny, I don't really mean it. I mean, they are really lovely and all, but I don't love them. People, especially Misty, think I'm crazy when I do that but I do it for a reason. I did it to belie my true feelings for a person. I fell in love with a guy, a nice and kind guy. 

I looked at him, the guy who had stolen my heart, the guy of my dreams, the guy whom I join on his quest. Yes, that guy is Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum. The reason why I do what I do.

I rolled over in my sleeping position onto my back and looked at the dark sky above. The grey clouds covered the lovely moon and the source of light slowly dimmed. The cool even wind blew lightly against my cheek. 

I shifted my gaze to my secret lover. He is facing the other way with his back towards me. I watched him as he breathe gently, sleeping ever so peacefully. Misty and Togepi were on the other side, next to Ash. Pikachu is right beside the black-haired boy, also sound asleep. Sometimes, I think to myself that Pikachu is lucky to be Ash's best buddy and hate to say that I'm just his friend.

A normal friend.

I let out a soft sigh and slapped my head mentally. I'm crazy, how could I compare myself to a mere Pokemon? I shook my head, getting rid of the thought.

Ash stretched his arm out and rolled to his side. This face is now facing my direction. I enjoyed watching his cute expression while he was sleeping. Suddenly, I found myself glaring intently into raven orbs as Ash's eyes flatter open.

"Hi Brock, can't sleep?" That voice; I was mesmerised.

"Yea..."

***

So he and I sat on top of a hilly sward nearby and started talking, my eyes never left his the entire time. We talked about Pokemons, training, our adventures and other things. I really appreciated the talk. Our conversation was pretty normal until...

"Brock, have you ever been in love?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"No Brock, I don't mean _that_ kind of love. I mean, love." He stressed the last word, making sure I knew what he was implying. He looked down and blushed a little, kind of embarrassed of the topic he was discussing with me about.

"Yes, I have. I know what you mean by _love_ Ash, I'm aware of which type of love. I was never in love with Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny at all. I fell in love with a sweet and beautiful guy. How about you Ash?" I feel hot blood rushing to my cheeks as I speak. ((A/N: That rhymed!))

"Well, I recently found out that I fell in love for a person. It started out as a mere crush, but now it's turned into something more. I really couldn't tell them about it though and I don't know what to do." He looked down.

I figured that he must be talking about Misty so I lowered my head in disappointment. No, I don't hate Misty, but she's getting too competitive these days. It's like as though she's trying to get all of Ash's attention and get him to ignore me.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" I asked nonchalantly, half-expecting his answer to be my suspicions.

"Actually, it's not a girl. It's a guy."

I was taken aback, surprised. Ash liked a... guy? I started to feel hope filling my heart, wishing silently that he feel for me as well.

"Oh, okay then."

"So, who did you fall for?"

I turned my head away from him for a second, then resumed to the conversation. I looked at him seriously. _Should I confess? __Now's a good time as any old time.___

"Ash, I... I fell for... er... it's a secret. You tell me who you fell for first." _Coward_, my head scowled.

"I fell for," he started.

What he said next shocked me and hurted me deeply as it was the last person on Earth I have expected (and wanted) Ash to love.

"...Gary."

And my heart is shattered into smithereens.

+++

What do you think? I know it ain't that good, but I do hope that, more or less, you liked it. Please review and tell me. This might be the first and last Pokemon fiction I write.

Until then, Ja!

-DNA [14/11/2003]


End file.
